I'm No God
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: For Kim and Shego, life has been going good. Shego has her body back, and Kim has someone in her life that will never leave her. Now, nearly a year after they confessed their feelings, they're thrown into a war that is going on with the Immortals. Lovely.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm No Genie 2- Chapter One**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**Summary:** For Kim and Shego, life has been going good. Shego has her body back, and Kim has someone in her life that will never leave her. Now, nearly a year after they confessed their feelings, their thrown into a war that is going on with the Immortals. Not only that, but they are handed something that will very well change their lives all over again. But here's the catch, is it good or bad?

**A/N:** yeah, here's the next part to the story. I'll change the name eventually. It would be nice is someone could suggest a name for it. I'm rather bad at giving my stories names.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

0987654321

"I think I'm going to kill Rachel."

I looked up from our bed to see Shego stomping into the room, a scowl plastered on her face, and some sort of colorless glob dripping from her hair. I didn't have time to reply before she was heading to the bathroom. Soon after the shower started and I heard her taking her clothes off.

I was tempted to go and join her, ask what was wrong, and what was on her head. But then again, I had already taken a shower and the bed felt rather nice, and made all the aches and pains in my body disolve. I had just gotten back from a mission, Drakken had been his stupid self and tried to take over the world again. It never worked, of course, but he was getting better at building more and more things for me to fight. My healing was faster, thanks to my new powers, but it would still take a while to move with out feeling jolts of pains shooting through my limbs.

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Shego stepped out of the bathroom, her hair still slightly damp and sweatpants riding low on her waist. She developed this habit of never wearing a shirt inside the house, unless there were guests over. So it came as no surprise to me that she wasn't wearing one, her only form of clothing for her upper body where the bandages she used to wrap her breasts with.

The sight of her alone was a slighlt turn on, but the happiness and contentment I was feeling own out and I think I purred when she crawled into bed next to me. Her arms were instantly around me, wrapped around my waist as she held me close.

"So. Why do you want to kill Rachel?"

"She had an old bottle of..." I saw her close her eyes for a second, then open them again, "I'm not sure, it smelt like peaces... or was that pears? Whatever. It was on a top shelve and fell just right, breaking on the edge of the metal before falling on my head while I tried to place a box next to it."

I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. Rachel had asked Shego to help out with the bar, mostly stock, and in return helped her with ruling two different calns of Immortals. As much as she wanted to be the one to travel with me, Shego had too much on her plate and I didn't want her overstressed all the time. Monique traveled with me intead, using her schooling, and the different places we went to start her fashion line.

"What about you Pumpkin?"

Gentle kisses were placed on my neck and I purred again, "Same old. Drakken's been making more robots or something lately, so my body hurts a little."

It wasn't till I felt the grin pressed against my skin, that I realised I shouldn't have said that. In a matter of seconds, I was on my back, my arms pinned down at my sides by Shego's knees.

Shego had become a lot more playful over the year we had been together. I mean, she had her moments of anger, but she always made sure that I wasn't anywhere near her. The first time it had happened, she had been sleeping, that night we had first made love, and had a dream about her father. She had felt so much pain and anger that she had woken up and stromed outside. I had woken up to the sound of something breaking. My senses had been highthened since I grew my wings, and it didn't take me long to realise that the sound I had heard was Shego's bones breaking.

I had rushed outside to see her punching at the wall of my house. She must have left her defenses down, because her fists were bloody and the wall didn't have a dent in it. It had taken me over an hour to calm her down, but she wouldn't talk to me, and kept a distance between us. It had hurt, slightly, but when I caught sight of the pain she felt in her eyes, I could tell she was only doing this so she wouldn't hurt me physically.

"Stop."

"Hm?" I murmured, turning my head, Shego was leaning over me; staring at me intently.

"Stop thinking about the past." She answered, leaning down all the way and kissing me.

We argue, like every couple does, but I think she know's that she always wins them with a kiss. Like now, for example, I know what I was thinking about before she stopped me, but I know I won't be thinking about it anymore today. Shego's the only one that's ever been able to effect me like this, and I still can't figure out if I hate it or not.

Then again, I think I just refuse to find it out.

"Baby... Stop thinking."

I can't help the smile that forms as Shego rolls me back over and nuzzles into my neck, "I'm sorry Love."

She let out a huff and leaned back, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow again?"

She smirked and tapped my nose lightly with her finger, "Tomorrow you are coming with me to the meeting. Just like Monique is coming with Rachel."

Oh, yeah. That's right. The Immortal counsil was having a meeting, and as their lovers, Monique and I had to join Shego and Rachel.

I'm not going to pretend I know anything about Immortals, alright? I'm still trying to figure out fully my race's history; so I'll get to the Immortals later. It's not like I have to worry about death, anyway, as long as I'm strong and healthy, I'll live to be as old as the earth, if not older.

"BABY!" Shego whines, giving me a pout.

"I'm sorry!" I shout back playfully.

I guess I really do need to stop talking, my girl appearently needs some attention right now.

~o0o~

"It's official, I'm dead."

I'm also pretty sure that Monique is staring at me weirdly.

"Why do you say that Rach?"

"Saiem is going to kill me." I muttered, flopping down on the couch next to my girlfriend. Not even a second later, Monique was on my lap, arms wrapped around my neck as she kissed me softly. I pulled her a bit closer and smiled into the kiss, this was what I loved about living with the other woman.

Monique and I have been together for two years now, and though we have fights, she is definitatly the woman for me, soul mate or no. Our fights are never so bad that one of us leaves. And if it goes into phsyical pain, it's usually me getting slapped once and apollogized to for about an hour.

That's only if I come home drunk though.

Yeah, Mo doesn't like me drinking, and I usually don't; so I guess that's a good thing.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Monique murmured, playing with my hair.

"Probably not." I answered, nuzzling her cheek gently, "How was work?"

"I think I'm gonna kill Drakken."

I couldn't help the chuckle that excaped, "Why's that?"

"You know how I'm still training, right?" I nod as she groaned, "Yeah, well that leaves Kim to have to deal with the majority of his robots. And he had a lot of them this time. I will not be surprised if she has bruises tomorrow."

"Oh, that might not be good." I grumbled, shaking my head.

"Why?"

"The counsil will asume that Saiem did it and try to break them up."

"They do, and I'm kicking their asses."

I smiled, "Ok love."

Monique moved back to my side and started working on her sketch again. I'm going to asume that she had been working on it before I got home, so I grabbed my book I had been reading and skipped to the page I was on. We spent a few hours on the couch, before I made dinner and we went to bed.

We were only cuddling for a few minutes before Monique drifted off, which means I'm not far behind. But before my eyes closed, I had a weird feeling as if something was going to go wrong soon.

Oh, that is bad.

0987654321

**A/N:** Ok, I know it's short, but I just wanted to give a breif recap of what they've all been up to. The next chapter will have the meeting and a bit more.

Oh, and yes, I meant to make Shego like that.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm No Genie 2- Chapter Two**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** I'm sorry it has taken me a while. I'm trying to work on every story I have posted that is not finished, as well as a few other things.

I don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

I hate having to come to this place. Rachel didn't like it either, but we were both stuck in positions that meant we had to talk with the council. Meaning we had to go several miles below ground and listen to six old people (immortal bastards that have nothing else to do but gossip) who really should just drop dead.

Yeah, so here we all are, walking down this stupid spiral staircase. Kim walked beside me, my arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Rach and Monique were the same, for the most part; they were only holding hands while walking next to each other. We were all taking our time, knowing that we were most likely pissing them off about having to wait for us. Their rather impatient, if you haven't figured it out yet.

By the time we reached the giant door that lead into the room, Rachel and I had blank looks on our faces. We had warned Kimmie and Monique that they'll try anything they can to fuck with us, so hopefully they can keep calm during this all.

The room was circular in shape, with a a big round table in the direct middle. The six old geezers... Wait, sorry, the six 'elders' were already seated, watching as we entered the room. Kim and I took the two seats closest to the door, while Rach and Monique took the two next to Kim.

I'm going to admit to this now, ok? I didn't pay any attention to what the old fucks were saying. Every time we have come here before, it was mostly gossip that held no real interest to me. I know for a fact that Rachel feels the same, though she still keeps an ear out for anything important, unlike me.

Kim and Monique just watched them all with a blank stare. They probably had no real idea what the 'elders' were talking about. Good for them, it was nothing but random bullshit, as far as I'm concerned.

I ended up spending the first hour remembering the last few years of my life. I can't believe I have Kim in my life, I'm even more surprised that she took me back; after I all but broke her heart. She's been really good to me too, never forcing me to do things and what not. She was very understanding when I started having nightmares about my father and my imprisonment.

It hurt though, when I decided to keep my distance from her. I only did it a few times, but it felt as if I was driving nine inch knives into my heart. Sometimes I really hate this whole 'soul mate' thing. I don't think about it often, I really prefer to think that we're together just because we like each other. It's the truth, but there's still a small percentage that it's because of 'destiny' and what not.

"-Saiem... Would you now like to introduce your guests?"

I looked up at the man who talked, trying to figure out what he was saying; I felt Kim's hand on my thigh, nudging me to stand. Doing as I'm silently told, I bowed slightly to the elders and introduced both Kim and Monique.

"So, what are your plans, Saiem?"

I growled slightly, "For what, might I ask?"

"Your clans."

"They have their own free wills, I refuse to make them do anything they don't want to do. I gave my younger brothers their home, so they don't have to move. I'm living with Kimmie, so my mother's home is free for any of her clan to live there, if they want." I answered, sitting back down.

"That's fair. Now," one of the elders said, "What are we going to do with all the fights breaking out in our race?"

Rachel stood, "Does anyone know why there are fights?"

"Land, people. Men will fight over anything." another answered.

I gave a sigh as Kim's hand returned to my thigh, stroking over the fabric, trying to calm me down. The elders weren't lying, In the few years I had been back in my body, men had fought over anything they could think of. Some had even tried to fight over me, hoping to marry me so they could control my clans. I hadn't told Princess about them yet, but I know I need to soon; probably tonight, after this meeting.

"Well, I say we let them duke it out." Monique stated, looking at Rachel, "It will only become a problem when clans start waring over each other, right?"

Rachel nodded, a small smile forming on her lips, "Monique is correct."

"But if we don-"

"Ok, that's enough." I snapped, standing, "Has anyone declared a war, yet?"

"No."

"Then I'm leaving." I stated, grabbing Kim's hand and leading her to the door. I could hear Rachel and Monique following right behind us.

~o0o~

"Why did you snap like that?" Kim asked, curling up next to me on the couch.

"I hate them. They think that because they are some of the oldest members of our race, that they can do and say whatever they want. They might be the oldest, but unlike me and Rachel, they haven't gone through hell." I murmured, playing with strands of her hair as I continued to read my book, "Unless war is declared, I'm not doing anything."

I felt Kim nod as she pulled out her own book and we sat there reading.

* * *

I stood behind Monique, looking over her shoulder as she sat at her desk, drawing an outline of a dress. We had been like this since we had gotten back an hour ago. Neither of us were in good moods because of the meeting. The instant we were in her house, she went straight for her drawing desk and I came over and stood behind her. Watching her draw was very soothing, and I could spend hours just watching.

"Rachel?"

"Hm?" I asked softly, placing my hands on her shoulders,

"Can I have a shoulder massage?"

I smiled, "Sure, love." I did as asked, while we continued to talk.

She never stopped drawing as we went over everything said at the meeting. My guess had been correct, the elders had seen one bruise on Kim, but since Saiem had been completely out of it and Kim was radiating nothing but happiness and contentment, they hadn't tried anything. They did ask though; which led Kim and Monique into a long-ish rant about how they go around stopping stupid people from trying to take it over.

After another hour or so, Monique stopped and dragged me off to our room, wanting some time to just snuggle up next to me. I knew what she really wanted, and it wasn't long before we were having sex, enjoying each other like we had many times before.

~o0o~

There was a loud banging on the door, making me groan as I rolled out of bed to answer it. Monique whimpered slightly as she curled around my pillow. I smiled at the sight as I wrapped a robe around me and went to the front door. Sami was on the other end,

"Rachel, oh thank god, Cyn needs help."

I felt anger boil inside me as I flashed on some clothes and followed her out of the house.

No one hurts my friends, fuckers.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's rather short, but I'm really trying to get back into this story along with my others. I hope the next chapter will be longer.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
